24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Pagemove/Nominations
This is the project page where users may be nominated and vetted for the permission to move pages. See Wiki 24:Pagemove for all the pertinent information, including eligibility for nomination, rules for successful nominees, and more. Self-nominations are permissible. All nominees must state that they have read the information page and understand its contents. Nominations * User:Nitromancer. Just so I can better help out around here. I've read and fully understand the pagemove policy. 17:25, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ** Without a doubt, you deserve to be able to move pages and it'll help out the wiki a lot! I agree--Acer4666 (talk) 17:31, February 20, 2016 (UTC) * User:BattleshipMan. I worked on this wiki for awhile and I helped create some new pages and expanded some it when needed. I read the policy of this wiki and understood it. So, I would to see if I could get pagemove nomination. BattleshipMan (talk) 18:44, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ** I agree and fully support you as pagemove user! You have been a dedicated contributor. If no-one objects by tomorrow I'll grant the rights! :)--Acer4666 (talk) 22:09, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ** This is my support :) Thief12 (talk) 13:11, January 5, 2016 (UTC) *** Done!--Acer4666 (talk) 02:19, January 6, 2016 (UTC) * User:Station7. I've helped over the past years a lot with the 24 Wikia and still do. I've read the policy and understand it. --Station7 (talk) 18:07, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ** My apologies station7, I was not around when you made this nomination and it seems to have been missed! No-one had any objections, so I'll go ahead and add the rights. Just remember to always propose any potentially controversial moves on the talk page beforehand, and to change links using special:whatlinkshere if you move a page to a different name--Acer4666 (talk) 12:43, May 17, 2015 (UTC) * User:Sampson789. I will have been registered for three months this Thursday, and I contributed to the character appearances chart for months before that. Acer4666 suggested I nominate myself today when I suggested a change in the spelling of Hendricks on that character's talk page based on the character's name tag and the subtitles, and I asked whether I could learn to change article titles myself or if that was a privilege reserved for administrators. I have posted on talk pages of several other characters over the past several months in situations similar to the one Hendrix/Hendricks was in this morning, never yet to receive a reply in some cases. Finally, I have read the information page, and I understand it.--Sampson789 (talk) 21:51, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ** I agree for sure. Since Acer also supports it, let's give it a few days for anyone else who wants to weigh in, then one of us will add the rights. 03:55, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *** I support. Sampson is good at spotting things and he has proven himself very helpful in the past few months. William (talk) 04:22, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *** Done. Any questions just ask another active pagemover or admin. And don't forget, if you think there's the slightest chance a move might be controversial, just make a proposal on the article's Talk page before moving ahead. Enjoy responsibly! 06:00, October 15, 2014 (UTC) **** Thank you!--Sampson789 (talk) 06:30, October 15, 2014 (UTC) * User:Thief12. He's a shoo-in for this and it would be extremely helpful since he does lots of labor-intensive episode-by-episode work. It's yours as soon as I see you've confirmed it. 15:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) **Ah you beat me to it Blue Rook! 100% support--Acer4666 15:37, August 8, 2011 (UTC) **As always, I'm eager to help in any way I can, so I support myself ;-) Thief12 15:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC) * User:William.Y.Fremont. I'd like to nominate William for pagemove, as he is an excellent and trusted contributor who often spots things that others miss, and he would benefit greatly from the tool. I hope he will confirm the nomination and be able to move pages himself in the future!--Acer4666 13:10, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ** Another easy one, William has clearly earned this. 15:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) * Acer4666. I am quite new to this wiki, and have not been here for 3 months of proper editing as stated by the instructions, so I apologise if anyone thinks I am nominating myself for this position a little early. I hope I have made a positive contribution to edits and discussions here, and hopefully am gained trust to have this feature. Also I sometimes make mistakes in titles and hopefully I can fix them myself with this! Many thanks --Acer4666 21:24, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ** Done, because you have been here for 3 months (you edited quite a bit last year, remember? it doesn't have to be consecutive months). Just don't forget to AFD any bad redirects if you move content from a mistake title, and fix any links to a misspelled redirects too. 05:50, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ***Thank you!--Acer4666 14:09, January 28, 2011 (UTC) * Pyramidhead. 'Twould be nice now that I'm back. :) --Pyramidhead 22:32, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ** Done. Just promise to read the 3 bullets in the Pagemove policy subheading, and since you're the only current bot operator, take special note about the "bot moves" part too. 09:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) See also * Wiki 24:Pagemove * * Category:Wiki 24